Power machines, such as skid steer loaders or diggers are used for a wide variety of applications in different environments or sites. For example, power machines can be used at a building construction site or at a landscaping or highway construction site. Typically, the loader or power machine is operated through operating controls “on-board” the power machine, for example through operating levers and controls located in the cab of the power machine or vehicle. In some environments or applications, it may not be feasible or desirable to operate the machine from the cab. For example, at a building site or highway construction site, it may be difficult to operate the machine from the cab, because of limited visibility and sight from the cab and/or the area or space in which the machine or vehicle must operate. The present invention addresses these and other issues and provides advantage over prior operating control systems for a power machine or vehicle.